All Sorts Of Freeverses
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Join many characters in many different adventures through the art of FanFiction Freeverse. Characters/Pairings/Eras/Ratings/genre all change throughout the different Freeverses and say what they are up on top of each one. Freeverse Twenty-Two: Rose gets between Lily and Scorpius by making Lily have... dreams?
1. FreeVerse One: Immemorabilis

**Character(s): Frank Longbottom**

**Era: NextGen**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/Happy Ending**

**Pairing: Frank/Alice slightly**

**Warnings: None really. **

**All Sorts Of FreeVerses**

**Immemorabilis**

Crazy

Is what they call you

However, you are not

Right?

They make you so angry

You loathe in anger

Therefore, you shut yourself in your room

And they give up

Until next time

They will argue

They will plead

"Just say something!"

However, you can talk

Even though they say, you cannot

The shapes you draw is your way

Circle means hello

X means goodbye

You do not befuddle them

So why do they think you are crazy?

Alice, however

She _is_ crazy

right?

She is always screaming in her sleep

You feel bad

You really do

However, you remember it too

You wish YOU could scream

But they took that away from you

Didn't they?

Your son

You remember him

He brings his wife to meet you

Then his other

But never his children

You are too damaged for that

And then one day

These two people come to visit

_Alice_

_And_

**_Frank_**

Your son never had told you what his children's names are.

But as soon as you see the now adult child

You smile as wide as you can

That you have

In a long time

And you whispered a brave

"Hello."

Okay so I don't really know what happened to the Longbottoms, all I know is they went crazy. For this fic were just going to say that Frank went mute and refused to talk to anyone until he met his grandson that was named after him. Kay? Kay!

**Written for;**

**Snakes And Ladders Challenge; Frank Longbottom**

**Character Diversity BC; Frank Longbottom; Befuddle**

**Organization BC; Order Of the Phoenix; Helpless**

**Poetry BC; Loathe**

**If you Dare Challenge; 167. Whispered**


	2. FreeVerse Two: Stuck In Reverse

**Character(s): Lucy and Molly Weasley**

**Era: NextGen**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Angst/Family**

**Pairing: -**

**Warnings: None really. **

**All Sorts Of FreeVerses**

**Stuck In Reverse**

You're the smarter twin

The braver

The stronger

The fearless one

She's weak

Compared to you

Useless.

Lazy.

Terrified.

You try

To make her shine

(Do you want to go to the mall?)

But it's

Absolutely useless

(No, I'll just stay home)

You feel like

You're stuck in reverse

Going nowhere but back

Looking through the window at

The banner of what could be...

The tickle in your throat

That you simply cannot soothe...

Like a kind of committee

That you didn't join

Like laughter that consumes you

In the shadows of envy

You want to have a normal sister

So bad you could cry

But you understand that she

Simple can't help it

But one day

She will shine

One day

She'll be better

One day

You won't have to look after her as much

One day

You'll go forward

**Written For;**

**Twin BC; Shadows**

**Poetry BC; Laughter**

**Character Diversity BC; Banner (Lucy Weasley)**

**Minor Character BC; Tickle (Lucy Weasley)**

**Fav Era BC; Window**

**Family BC; Committee**

**Character Trait BC; Jealous!Lucy**


	3. FreeVerse Three: Decisions, Decisions

**Character(s): Lily Evans and Voldemort**

**Era: Trio**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: Voldemort/Lily**

**Warnings: None really. **

**All Sorts Of FreeVerses**

**Decisions, Decisions**

He was your best friend

But he blew it

He was so envious of James Potter

But he didn't have to kill him,

Forever hurting you

He wants you to forgive him

But you won't

Will you?

He killed your husband

Said you would appreciate it someday

You scream and shout

While he just smiles his wicked smile

He is

Cunning

Sly

Manipulative

Evil...

You have to make a decision

Will you forgive him?

You have to make a decision

Will he ever change?

You have to make a decision

Do you even want to forgive him?

You have to make a decision

Can you even tolerate him?

You have to make a decision

Do you really want someone

Friend or lover

Snake like and devilish

Eyes as sharp as the point of a pyramid

Going by Lord?

As if Voldemort wasn't enough

You have to make a decision

But you can't

He pretends to be great

Monstrous even

But you know

Behind those blood red eyes

Is the boy you once knew

the one radiant with warmth

But now

He has a secret he keeps

deep inside him;

He's just a scared

Little boy...

In the end

You make the decision

Not for yourself

But for him

He needs help now more than ever

**Written For;**

**AU diversity BC;****Pyramid**

**Pairing Diversity BC; There is nothing like a good dose of another (wo)man to make a (wo)man appreciate his / her wife / husband. (Voldemort/Lily)**

**Poetry BC; Hurting**

**Fav Era BC; Warmth**

**CrossGen BC; Tolerance (Voldemort/Lily)**

**Organization BC; Secret**


	4. Freeverse Four: Opposites Attract

**Character(s): Rose Weasley and Astoria Malfoy**

**Era: NextGen**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: Rose/Astoria hints of Rose/Scorpius**

**Warnings: None really. **

**All Sorts Of FreeVerses**

_Opposites Attract_

You couldn't get him

(Your cousin caught him first)

Though You really wanted him

(Please, _**Scorpius!**_)

Maybe he just _didn't_ work

(What if he was a she?)

Maybe he was too much the same

(You need someone the complete opposite)

You're not gay

Are you?

(Complete opposite)

Maybe you are

(It won't hurt to experiment)

It just happens one day

(She's walking around Hogsmede)

She looks so familiar

(Bright blue eyes)

You swear you never met her before

(Long blonde hair)

There's just something about her

(She's in Gladrags finest _green_ robes)

You don't know how it happened

But you end up in bed together

(You're seeing everything in a new light)

You feel different

Energized

You don't feel _**allergic**_ to the fact

You don't feel like a **snitch **

(You even might be in _love_)

You give her your phone and she puts her number in

You leave still confused by her appearance

It isn't until she phones the next day

That you realize who she is...

(Astoria _**Malfoy**_ is calling)

**Written for;**

**Hatest Character BC; Allergic**

**Family BC; Seeing**

**Pairing Diversity; Gladrags (Rose/Astoria)**

**Poetry BC; Green**

**Slash/Femslash; Please**


	5. Freeverse Five: Searching For Answers

**Character(s): Fred II**

**Era: NextGen**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/Family**

**Pairing: -**

**Warnings: None really. **

**All Sorts Of FreeVerses**

_Searching For Answers_

Your father is sad

**Always**

(He tries to put up the _per...fect_ facade)

And your mother tells him

Get over it!

You have no clue

How she can be _so mean_

He lost his best friend.

You symbolize the fact

That he simply

Can't move on

Your mother just don't

Understand...

The pain

The heartache

The hurting

The incomplete feeling

That's why you're

Searching for answers

(Why? Who? How?)

You want your father to be happy

(He hasn't been in a long time)

But it's going to take

Everything you have

To help him

The only way

(It's so dangerous)

The only way

(To numb the pain)

The only way

(To help your father)

The only way

(To stop the fighting)

The Only way

(To lift the pressure)

The only way

(To bring him back)

You stand there

Staring at the ghostly figure

Ancient rock in your hand

You stand there

Taking it all in

The dark forest around you

Then finally

He says

Did you find your answer?

**Written for;**

**Favorite Era BC; Ancient**

**Character Diversity BC; Facade (Fred Weasley II)**

**Minor Character BC; Pressure (Fred Weasley II)**

**Poetry BC; Perfect**

**Family BC; Lift**


	6. FreeVerse Six: You're Too Late

**Character(s): Mcgongall**

**Era: Trio**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/Drama**

**Pairing: Mcgongall/Dumbledore**

**Warnings: None really. **

**All Sorts Of FreeVerses**

**You're Too Late**

You don't know how it started

But you don't_ Didn't_ want it to end

One day you just fell

for him

He was your teacher

He IS your boss

But you can't help it

There's just something

about him

His long white beard

His half moon glasses

The twinkle in his eye

He was just so wonderful

He's just so nice and Kind

Honestly you don't know how to tell him

Do you even want to tell him?

Will he even love you back?

Your strict

And Old

But he's old too

Your both like antiques

Or even Toads

You remember when he taught you Transfiguration

He was just a substitute at first

but then he became perminate

Come to think of it

That's why you love the class so much

That's why you wanted to teach

You wanted to be just like him

You looked up to him

Even then

A part of you loved him

A part of you benefitted him

But he's gone now

Isn't he?

You didn't have the chance

To say goodbye

To tell him

To hold him

To kiss him

You didn't have the chance

To love him

**Written For;**

**Pairing Diversity BC; Antiques (Minerva/Albus)**

**Character Diversity BC; Wonderful (Minerva Mcgonagall)**

**Poetry BC; Toad**

**Organization bC; benefit**

**CrossGen: Substitute**

**If you dare Challenge; Reality Bites**


	7. FreeVerse Seven: End Of Time

**Character(s): Tom Riddle**

**Era: Trio**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Angst**

**Pairing: -**

**Warnings: None.**

**All Sorts Of FreeVerses**

_End of time_

You are Tom,

Right?

You didn't ask for this,

Right?

Your father was a Muggle,

Right?

You have so much anger,

Right?

Horcruxes will be the key,

Right?

Kill your father, make one,

Right?

Kill that girl, make one,

Right?

Kill the tramp, make one,

Right?

Kill the smith girl, make one,

Right?

Kill a peasant, make one,

Right?

Kill jorkins, make one,

Right?

You make six, you made the seventh,

Right?

Harry potter, must die,

Right?

You've gone mad,

Right?

You will feel better

Once the muggles are gone,

Right?

Wrong.

You will be like this

Until the end of time

In the end

It doesn't matter

What you want

(It's what you get)

**Written for:**

**The freeverse competition with the character Tom Riddle and the title; End of Time.**

**Character Diversity BC with the character Tom and the prompt time**

**Favorite Hogwarts House BC with the prompt; In the end, it doesn't matter**

**Snakes And Ladders Challenge; Tom Riddle**


	8. FreeVerse Eight: Trick Of The Mind

**Character(s): George Weasley**

**Era: NextGen**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Angst**

**Pairing: George/Angelina**

**Warnings: None.**

**All Sorts Of FreeVerses**

**Trick Of The Mind**

He's the greatest prankster there is

(But he misses his brother)

He keeps the shop open

(But it isn't the same)

Selling all kinds of prank items

In Honer of his brother

Ron comes to help

(But Ron don't get his jokes)

His brother would have been so proud

At all he has accomplished

(How does one make a motorcycle flip and explode?)

They all try to cheer him up

(But they just want him to forget)

They don't understand

Yes

They lost a brother

Son

Uncle

But he lost his twin

He lost a part of himself

Years pass

He still isn't the same

Though he's trying

As hard as anyone ever remembers him trying

His mother pitys him

He don't want her pity

So he moves away

He lives above the shop

He don't really like it up there

Him and his brother used to live there

It reminds him of that

He wonders if he will ever be the

Same

Will he be able to laugh again?

To smile

To generally want to

l.i.v.e

He meets this girl

He knew her all along

His brother brought her to the Yule Ball

Is that why he asked her on a date?

Maybe it is

Maybe it isn't

But when it comes to Angelina

She can make him smile

And he thinks

Maybe

Just maybe

It's a real genuine smile

Eventually he gets married

To a luscious women

The same he asked on that date

So

Long

Ago

She says that after all this time

He was the one she wanted

It wasn't because of his brother

Because his brother didn't

Defy him

But he don't believe her

He still goes to his brothers grave

every

single

day

He still prays

That it's all a joke

A

Joke?

Or maybe a DREAM

A very BaD DrEaM

One that he will wake up from

One day

Maybe

But then she comes to him

She's holding her stomach and smiling

She makes him smile too

But he don't know if it's real

She tells him that she's

PrEgNaNt

He's over the moon

and

Things start looking up

Finally

She finds out

That

She has a baby girl!

Growing in her belly

They agree to name the baby Roxanne

And when she comes

She has beautiful blue eyes

He can't help but compare

Them to

his brother

No matter what happens

Birth

Death

He's reminded of his brother

Second pregnancy

They're just

As

Happy

Until it all goes wrong

They are told it's twins

TwInS

But then

They're gone

A MiScArRiAgE

Sadness fills them both

A year passes

And they try again

They're both scared

To death

But they want another child

So

Bad

Angelina is on edge

Every

Single

Day

But when they finally get a break

Who would call labor a break?

And they find out

This time it's a boy

Fifteen hours

It took

But then

But then…

It happens

The wonderful unique tricks of the mind

The first time he sees his son

He can't believe what is happening

("He looks just like Fred!")

("That means he looks like you, George.")

His son has bright blues eyes

Bright red hair

Pale beautiful skin

He looks

Exactly like his brother

Exactly like him

He calls his little boy Fred

In memory

In love

In joy

In a since

Even

Moving on

And up above

High in the sky

Or maybe the stars

His brother can't be more thrilled.

**Written for;**

**Snakes and Ladders Challenge; George Weasley**

**Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge; George Weasley; 592 words with a 20 word allowence. **

**Poetry BC; Unique**

**Favorite Era BC; Motorcycle**

**Character Diversity BC; Forgotten (George Weasley)**

**Pairing Diversity; Lucious (George and Angelina)**

**Twin BC; Dark Times (Theme)**


	9. FreeVerse Nine: One Last Chance

**Character(s): Zach Smith, Patvati Patil**

**Era: Trio**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Zach/Patvati**

**Warnings: None **

**One Last Chance**

She's looking at you

Through your soul

like an opened book.

It wouldn't surprise you

If she had x-ray vision.

Your heart beats

A million miles a minute.

You've blown it

**So** _many_ times before.

This is your _one last chance._

For her to be_yours._

Finally you just ask...

... With a bunch of caramelized apples in hand

Her favorite.

("Parvati, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?")

She blushes and laughs when you ask her...

(Very funny, Zach.")

But says a definite yes.

Your ecstatic

You can barely stay still.

You love her

Your sure of it

Who could have known?

The loyal Hufflepuff

whose as charming as a leopard

And

The brave Gryffindor

whose as sharp as an owl.

Together

For all of eternity.

**Written For;**

**Pairing Diversity BC; caramelized (Zacharias/Patvati)**

**Character Diversity BC; Book (Zacharias)**

**Minor Character BC; Owl (Zacharias) (233 Fics)**

**Poetry BC; Funny**


	10. FreeVerse Ten: Bounce

**Character(s): Pygmy Puffs**

**Era: Trio**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor. **

**Pairing: None. **

**Warnings: None **

**AN: So... This is the most random, non plotted thing like, ever. So yeah. Haha. Written for:**

**Character Diversity BC, Character; Pygmy Puff prompt; Princess**

**OC BC, prompt; Insanity**

**Character Trait BC, trait; Eccentric**

**Non-Human Character, prompt; Randomness**

**Twin BC with the prompt; On Top of the World**

**Poetry BC; Shooting Star**

_Bounce_

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

Hi silly person reading this!

Bounce.

My name is Pinkie!

Bounce.

And I love to bounce!

Bounce.

I'm pink, and fury, and what you muggles call a mythical creature.

Bounce.

Silly muggles. Do I look mythical to you?

Bet you can guess what I was going to put on this line!

Can ya?

Can ya?

Go on! Guess!

What?

Yes! You're correct! I was going to say bounce!

Bounce.

My twin Arnold is a pet.

How lame.

He sits on his humans shoulder all day and does what she says.

Where's the fun in that?

If I had a human, I'd show it who's the boss!

ME!

I'd make it brush my fur.

Give me back rubs.

Cast cool spells for me so fast it's like a shooting star!

They'd treat me like a Princess!

And

And

And

BOUNCE!

Though I do get to see Arnold

A lot, so his human cant be THAT bad.

I still don't want one though

Silly humans.

Arnold's human lets me go to Hogwarts with them.

They have to sneak me in though.

But I love it there!

I'm a total Ravenclaw through and through!

I love being in the towers

It makes me feel like I'm on top of the world!

What's that?

Pygmy puffs can't be sorted?

YES WE CAN, STUPID MUGGLE.

I'm not talking to you anymore!

Goodbye!

BOUNCE.


	11. FreeVerse Eleven: Unfinished Business

**Character(s): Salazar Slytherin**

**Era: Founders. **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: None. **

**Warnings: None. **

_Unfinished_ _business_

You are a founder

Of Hogwarts

Your best friends

Are founders too

(sometimes friendship doesn't last)

All of you

Lived in pax

(until you screwed that up)

You fought with them constantly

Just as Sunlight and Moonlight

Night and Day

Black and white...

(Purebloods, halfbloods, muggle born)

You wanted only the best

For your school

(the blood must be pure)

But he wanted everyone

That showed magical

Abilities

(halfbloods , muggle born)

And she wanted only

The wizards and witches

With highest intelligence

(everyone in ravenclaw)

You had a

**BIG**

Fight with him

("Favortism is forbidden!")

You decided that

If they didn't want

The purest of bloods

You'd change that

(you had some unfinished business)

You found an egg

You didnt know

What laid inside

But when you found out

You couldn't help but smile

(it could petrify the mudbloods!)

You sealed it in a chamber

Hoping a future child

Would have the ability

To Speek the language

Of the snakes

(a sort of heir from you)

Then she would be let out

And all the _mudbloods_

Would vanish

The school will be pure

And your job would be done

(even though you'll be long gone)

**AN: This is really different compared to most of my freeverses, though I like it.**

**Written for:**

**The freeverse competition with the character; Salazar Slytherin and the title; Unfinished business.**

**the minor character BC with the character Salazar and the prompt; forbidden**

**The character diversity BC with the character Salazar and the prompt; smile.**

**Diversity genre withe the genre; Freeverse and the prompt; Pax**

**Poetry BC; Sunlight**


	12. FreeVerse Twelve: One And Only

**Character(s): Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley**

**Era: Trio. **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: Hermione/Ginny**

**Warnings: None. **

_One and only_

Your the smartest

The wisest

The loyal one

You're one of a kind

She loves you

But she's afraid

What if you don't love

/Her?/

What if she isn't your

One and only?

She doesn't know it...

But you love her

As well

You think she's

_breathtaking_

And you want to be with her

Will she believe you

When you tell her

That you**do** want

To be her one and only?

The Yule Ball is coming up...

And you think she's going to ask you

Your nerves are driving you

She doesn't ask

Yet.

Your Hermione Granger

She's Ginny Weasley...

You are two very different people

But at the stroke of midnight

You will become one

She will _finally_ ask you to be her

One and only

It's a new beginning for both of you

**Written for:**

**The freeverse comp with the character Hermione and the title, One and Only**

**The Slash/Femmeslash BC with the prompt; Beginning**

**The Pairing Diversity BC with the prompt; Nerves and the pairing Hermione/Ginny**

**Poetry BC; Midnight**


	13. FreeVerse Thirteen: If You Were Mine

**Character(s): Lily Evans, Severus Snape**

**Era: Marauders **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: Snape/Lily**

**Warnings: Swearing. **

If You Were Mine

You**fucked** up

(Big Time)

You **screwed** up

(Totally)

The words came

_F_

_L_

_O_

_W_

_I_

_N_

_G_

Out of your mouth

(You could not stop them)

Nevertheless, you /love/ her

(More than _anything_)

Therefore, you will do anything

(Anything)

To be *friends*

With her again

Or even better

E_Lovers_3

(Will that ever happen?)

You /love/ her

W!a!y! more than Potter

(You know that for sure)

You cannot help

But_feeling_

**(Sad, pessimistic, miserable, dejected)**

It is \your\ fault

She is with him

(She got with him after the _incident_, did she not?)

You feel broken

You want n*o*t*h*i*n*g more

Than to hold her

(In your arms, at night)

You want n*o*t*h*i*n*g more

Than to love her

(And her to love you)

You want n*o*t*h*i*n*g more

Than her to forgive you

(However, that _will never_ happen…)

**Another story for a competition :)**

**This one is for:**

**PotterHeadx10's Freeverse Competition with the title; If You Were Mine and the character; Severus Snape**

**Ralinde's Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt; Never and the pairing Snape/Lily**

**Aenaris's Character Trait! Boot Camp with the trait; Pessimistic**

**Poetry BC; Broken**


	14. FreeVerse Fourteen: Truth

**Character(s): Ariana Dumbledore**

**Era: Unknown**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: None**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape/torture**

Truth

Everyone thinks

I'm _crazy_

Like a

h*i*s*s*i*n*g

cat

(That's because you are)

And I can't

/Control/

My magic

(That's because you can't)

That it's all

My fault…

(That's because it is)

But it isn't…

Is it?

(Yes, it is)

I just wanted to be

A_normal_ girl

(That wasnever possible)

But my magic

Got in the way

(You never thought you'd be so **afraid**)

I was

_Six_

_Years old…_

(Too young…)

And I was…

_Tortured_

**Raped**

Beaten

By kids just

_Seven_

_Years older_

(You never thought the world would be so _cruel_)

And the**Reason?**

It was

All because I'm

_Magical_

(You hate that most of all)

I _killed_

My mother

(You never meant too)

And I hurt

So

Many people

(Who cares, now they can feel your **pain**)

My brothers will

_Constantly_

Fight

(Serves them right for not helping you)

And I…

I'm destined to die…

A death… of battle

That'll /tear/ my brothers

_Apart_

But if they only knew the truth…

(You wanted to die all along)

**This was written for:**

**Owluvr's Character Diversity challenge with the prompt; Magical and the Character; Ariana Dumbledore**

**Aenaris' Character Trait! Boot Camp with the trait; Emotional**

**HedwigBlack's Minor Character Boot camp with the Character; Ariana and the prompt; Reason**

**Poetry BC; Cat**


	15. Freeverse Fifteen: Start Over

**Character(s): Lily Potter, Naomi Malfoy**

**Era: NextGen**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: None**

**Warnings: Eating Disorders**

Start Over

Once upon a time

There was a little girl

She was _beautiful_

(Or so they thought)

She had red

Flowing

Hair and

Emerald green eyes

(She looked just like her Grandmother)

She was outgoing

Friendly

Everything _good_

(However, she had **a secret**)

She was just

Way too /small/

(She was only skin and bones)

But she ate,

_Didn't she?_

(Everyone just thought she was _small_)

They didn't know…

What was troubling her

**All**

The time

(She _**hated**_ food)

She'd eat,

So she wouldn't raise_suspicion_

But after the meal

She would get rid of it all

(It was taking over her life)

She didn't think there was

Anything _wrong_

With her

(She was hurt and broken)

Her best friend

_Caught_ her one night

(What are you doing?)

She denied everything

She said she was fine

(Nothing, I just feel a little sick)

But her friend

Didn't _believe_her

(Bullshit Lily!)

But still,

She would deny it

(I'm fine, Naomi!)

Until one day,

When she caught her

_/Again/_

(Lily! You *promised…*)

She finally

Admitted

She had a **problem**

(I'm sorry…)

With the help of

Her friend

And the castles

Mediwitch

She slowly got **better**

(Time to start over)

**Written for :**

**PotterHeadx10's Freeverse Competition with the character; Lily and the title; Start Over**

**Owluvr's Character Diversity Boot Camp with the Character; Lily and the prompt; Broken**

**LilyBug134's Favorite Era Boot Camp with the era; NextGen and the prompt; Hurt**

**Poetry BC; Castle**


	16. FreeVerse Sixteen: Humanity

**Character(s): Remus Lupin**

**Era: Marauders **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: None**

**Warnings: Death**

**Humanity**

The _full_moon.

The one thing that Remus Lupin *h*a*t*e*s*.

The one thing Remus Lupin /loves…/

**W.o.l.f.s.b.a.n.e.**

That's why he could _think_

Right now.

Who would have thought,

That Severus _**Snape**_

Would be nice enough to make him some?

(At least you know you're still _**human**_)

The_urges_ were there, still…

To _tear into_**_flesh_**

_**rip**_ it a-p-a-r-t

and _feast_on the _remains_

(Keep a hold of your _**humanity!**_)

The**(hunger)**

you _feel_

for it...

(Keep a hold of your **_humanity!)_**

R-u-n-n-i-n-g

Calms the nerves

But just a

_Little_

(**Don't**turn into the monster)

**Run**

As f,a,s,t as you can

_Until…_

(Keep your _**humanity!**_)

You smell it…

**F.l.e.s.h**

_And_

**B!l!o!o!d**

(_Don't_ let it **control**you!)

You **run**

T+o+w+a+r+d+s

It in a h*u*r*r*y

(Turn _back_! **Don't**do it! Keep a hold of your _**humanity!**_)

You l&e&a&p

Into the air

And look at the _human_

(Run away! Keep a hold of your _**humanity!**_)

You_hear_ the

_S/c/r/e/a/m/s_

You chuckle a little

As he starts to **run**

(**LetHim**_**Go**_)

You c=h=a=s=e

After him

Taking him under your wing _/teeth/_

_All_humanity **gone**

Into the **DARKness**

(You will regret this in the _morning_)

**Written for the Character diversity Boot Camp with the character Wolf!Remus ad the prompt; Hunger.**

Poetry BC; Wing


	17. FreeVerse Seventeen: The Right Thing To

**Character(s): Narcissa Malfoy**

**Era: Trio**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: None**

**Warnings: War**

**The Right Thing To Do**

He asks**::Y::O::U::**

To see if he's

/a/l/i/v/e/

You're _scar_ed to

/death/

(But you go anyway)

You know not to

/defy/

The **DARK** lord

(But you do it_anyway_)

You put your **H.A.N.D**

Oh his _chest_

("IsDraco_Alive_?")

"He is_dead_"

You know

It's a lie

(But you**don't** care)

When the**C*R*U*I*C*O**

Hits him, _hard_

He doesn't move

(Maybe he is dead)

You_F-O-L-L-O-W_

Like a scared little

Puppy

(Maybe you can see your son)

He's b.r.a.g.g.i.n.g

To the ?enemy?

About the 'dead' boy

(If only he knew…)

Everything is going

So fast

Like_l!i!g!h!t!i!n!g_

(But all you can do is wait)

You run as

**F**

**A**

**S**

**T**

As you can through

The castle

**S**

**C**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**G**

(Draco? _Where_ are you, Draco?)

You don't /care/

that your**sister**

has fallen

_(She stopped being_

_your sister long ago)_

You find Draco

And he looks like

**D**

**E**

**A**

**T**

**H**

Blue in the face

(But he's alive)

You go to the

Great hall

And find that

Your**/lord/**

Has fallen

(You always_knew_ it would happen)

Draco makes you

Sit down

At one of the tables

(You feel so out of place)

People start

_t.a.l.k.i.n.g._

to you

(They******hated** you before)

You don't k_no_w

What this means

But you /think/

You're _accepted_

Again

(Your content with the way things played out)

**Written for the Favorite Character Boot Camp with the character Narcissa and the prompt death.**

**Poetry BC; Blue**


	18. FreeVerse Eighteen: It's Time

**Character(s): Albus Potter**

**Era: NextGen**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Coming Of Age**

**Pairing: None**

**Warnings: None.**

It's time

And you're t-r-e-m-b-l-i-n-g

In /fear./

It's time

And you're

s-i-c-k to your

/s/t/o/m/a/c/h/

It's time,

A p-a-r-t of

You is also

**E**

**X**

**C**

**I**

**T**

**E**

**D.**

It's time,

Maybe it'll be

_Fine._

_(But what if_

_I'm in Slytherin?)_

It's time,

S*h*a*k*e your

fear _away_

_(The hat will_

_Listen to you)_

It's time

The clock nearly

_Says_

E|l|e|v|e|n.

It's time,

Say goodbye

To your mum

And dad.

It's time

To make your

W-a-y

To HogwArt$.

It's time

To get on the

T=r=a=i=n

And** leave** the

T=r=a=i=n==s=t=a=t=i=o=n

Go to _Hogsmeade_

To Get to **Hogwarts**

It's time

To say goodbye

To your _child_hood

and **start** your

life as a Hogwarts

StUdEnT.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback is really welcome! I really think this one sucked!

Oh! And I also wrote this for the Favorite era Bootcamp Challenge!

**Prompt:** Train Station

Poetry BC

**Prompt:** Hogsmeade


	19. FreeVerse Nineteen: Unrequited Love

**Character(s): -**

**Era: Trio**

**Rating: K(Plus)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione**

**Warnings: War**

**AN:** Okay so, this is my first freeverse… So I could use some feedback! I don't really like the end… but I couldn't think of anything. This is for the OTP freeverse challenge :). This is also not betaed, so sorry for any errors!

**Prompts:** Envy; Life; Somebody; Future; Passing; Death; Light; Day; Happiness

Also for the Poetry BC; Portrait

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

Enjoy!

Unrequited Love

He is sitting there with her

**T**

**A**

**U**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**G**

You with what could have been.

_(Why did you not notice before?)_

You want **nothing******more

Than to be _his special_ somebody

(Nevertheless, you know that will not happen.)

**E**

**N**

**V**

**Y**

Runs through your veins

(Does he _really_ have happiness with her?)

You _cry_ on the stairs

Hoping that somehow he will come to

**C**

**O**

**M**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**T**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

(Nevertheless, that was just wishful thinking)

Days pass and your even more

**H**

**E**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**B**

**R**

**O**

**K**

**E**

**N**

(Will this pain ever end?)

_Until…_

He mumbles your name

In his sleep

(Is it just the poison, or do he _really care?)_

Life goes on

He wakes up

But he do not remember anything

(You silently pray he will _remember)_

There's a **war** going on

Your

**T**

**E**

**R**

**R**

**I**

**F**

**I**

**E**

**D**

That someone will _hurt him_

(Just like they did his brothers)

Death is all around you

However, that **does not**stop him

He grabs you and _kisses_ you

And you somehow wish you could put the moment in a

portrait

(Do not look now **it is actually happening**.)

Thelight side wins

Voldemort _falls_

(The future is **bright** for the wizarding world)

Everything is passing so

_F_

_A_

_S_

_T_

However, one thing is for **sure**

Ronald Weasley

_**Loves**_

Hermione Granger


	20. FreeVerse Twenty: Rumors

**Character(s): -**

**Era: NextGen**

**Rating: K(Plus)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Albus/Scorpius**

**Warnings: none. **

**AN:** Second freeverse. This one is all about Scorpius and Albus and was written for the OTP freeverse challenge :). Please tell me if you liked!

**Prompts:** Envy; Gloss; Rainbows; Music; Knowing; Beach; Chocolate; Now; Screwed; Try; Life; Middle; Somebody; Sea; Disappearing; Poor; Northern; Downpour; Past; Future; Present; Passing; Death; Angst; Light; Day; Fun; Shells; Happiness

Also for the Poetry BC; Movement

**Rumors**

You're waiting for that day

When everything is all

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**B**_

_**O**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_**U**_

_**N**_

_**I**_

_**C**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**N**_

_**S**_

(You're _sick of life_)

You're afraid that day will

**Never**

_Ever_

Come

(Why can't you **just have fun**?)

Your past was a lot

**B**

**E**

**T**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Then the

_P…..….r…...e…...s….e…..….n…..….t_

(You were excited to start Hogwarts!)

Now you're **left** in angst

From all the

**B**

**U**

**L**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**G**

(You dread ….. _every_….. September 1st)

You

**E….n….v…..y**

The_other_ Gryffindors

(Like Albus Potter,

Going around with his **fame**

and hair that's shiny as

_gloss_)

You seem to be the

**O**

**N**

**L**

**Y**

Gryffindor they pick on

_"Poor Scorpius, can't catch a break."_

(You're lucky you're not in **Slytherin** with them)

Rumors

F

L

Y

Around the WHOLE school

(Did you hear Malfoy's gay?)

You _try to ignore_ the

C

O

N

S

T

A

N

T

**Torment**

And the

_T_

_H_

_I_

_N_

_G_

_S_

You canhear them say

**(Fag, faggot, homo, ass-fucker, queer)**

Albus Potter (The _great_) _ignores_the

**R**

**U**

**M**

**O**

**R**

**S**

And asks you to play

Chess

After classes

You quickly become friends

(Nevertheless, it can't last long, they'll scare him away)

The _whispers_you hear

**S**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**E**

You, deeply

_(Shh, don't tell anyone but there true)_

You can't

b…e…l…i…e…v…e

you once hated

the blackhaired boy

(He's **the only reason**

You put the effort in to living)

You _catch_yourself in

The

M…I…d…d…l….e

Of your

_**Head**_

_**And your**_

_**Heart**_

_(Don't tell anyone, but he's in love with Albus)_

You're afraid of

**R…..e…..j…e…..c….t…..i…..o…..n**

And being

**D**

**I**

**S**

**O**

**W**

**N**

**E**

**D**

By you're ….._**STRICT**_….. Grandparents

(He hides his feelings and becomes more miserable)

Albus gives him a

**K…..n…..o…..w…..I…..n…..g**

Look

That says

_"What's wrong?"_

(But you can't tell your secret)

There's a downpour outside

**B**

**E**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**G**

Off Gryffindor tower

_(You make your way to the Northern tower)_

To your surprise Albus is up there too

He turns to you

Right then and there and

**K**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**E**

**S**

You passionately

(_Don't tell anyone, but happiness is filling him to the core)_

Albus smiles that sheepish grin that you

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

_So_much

(You can't help but smile back)

Time is passing by

Like a bird on the move

With a strict flight pattern

(Silence consumes you both like _death_)

The rain is

**d….I….s….a….p…p….e….a….r….I….n….g**

and out comes a

**R**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**B**

**O**

**W**

(You don't feel like your stepping

On _shells_ anymore)

Albus takes your

**H**

**A**

**N**

**D**

And drags you _towards_

The

**G**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**S**

**(If you are caught, you're screwed,**

**But you can't seem to care)**

He brings you to a

**B….e…a…c…h**

just off

_H_

_O_

_G_

_S_

_M_

_E_

_D_

_E_

(He laughs at your expression)

"What are we doing here?"

He don't reply

He just takes out a chocolate frog

And starts singing you

**Your f…..a…..v…..o…..r…..I…..t…..e**

Song

(It sounds _weird_ without music)

He takes your hand, _again_

And

**W**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**S**

_I love you, Scorpius_

Youlookup from the **s…..e…..a**

at the **s…..k…..y.**

You can see light from the **s...u…..n**

**R**

**I**

**S**

**I**

**N**

**G**

and you know there's

**H**

**O**

**P**

**E**

**And**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

In your _**future**_

(A future you didn't think you would have)

And it all

_started_ with

a******rumor**


	21. FreeVerse Twenty-One: Underneath It All

**Written For;** _Character Diversity Boot Camp; Daphne Greengrass; Fake. Poetry Boot Camp; Despair. Seven Days Of Freeverse; Daphne Greengrass; Undernath It All. Favorite Hogwarts House; Used. Character trait Boot Camp; manipulative!. _

**Underneath it all**

You may think

At first glance

That Daphne Greengrass

Was a proper lady

Doing everything

Her parents told her

Helping out with

Her baby sister

Having proper mannors

But that's only

What's on the surface

And sometimes

The surface is fake

So

Be careful

Because

Underneath it all

Is a monster

Villian

Rapist

Underneath it all

Is a troubled girl

With a mission

To make

Everyone

She knows hurt

Underneath it all

Is a women

Hell-send on making

Her sisters life hell

Then her nieces

And nephews

She wants them all in Despair

Everything she touches

Everyone who loved her

Are used and trampled on

Hurt

Scared

Scarred

For life

But underneath it all

Is a sad little girl

Screaming

for someone to

help her


	22. FreeVerse Twenty-Two: Roses Have Thorns

**Written For;** Thiad_ Diversity Boot Camp; Rose/Lily/Scorpius; Pain. Poetry Boot Camp; Loyalty . Seven Days Of Freeverse; Lily Potter; Roses and Thorns. Hatest Character Boot Camp; pairing set Boot Camp; Scorpius/Lily. _

**Roses have thorns**

It started out innocent

She was your cousin

And he was your boyfriend

You loved them both

/so much/

But all good things

Eventually end

You started having

Unusual

And

Strange

Dreams about her

She clouded your every thought

You confided

In her

You didn't think she'd do what she did

You told her

Of the dreams

Unknowing that she

Was the one to create them

She betrayed you

By telling Scorpius

You thought she would be Loyal

But it turns out

That she wanted him

Scorpius did the unimaginable

He got mad

Angry

Furious

He broke it off with you

Leaving you alone

And to make it worse

He got with her

She got her own way

Again

Rose Weasley

The reason for your pain

Your sorrow

Because you simply forgot

All Roses have thorns


End file.
